1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to strollers, and more particularly to a braking system for a stroller.
2. Description of Related Art
Well-designed strollers should be sturdy and balanced, and should provide the child passenger with safe and comfortable transport. Throughout the development of strollers, an effort has been made to include features that render the stroller versatile and convenient. Efforts have been made to provide these features while achieving a simple design, yet maintaining the stroller rugged and reliable.
A conventional stroller has a plurality of wheels supporting a frame that supports one or more stroller seats. The frame has two spaced front legs, two spaced rear legs, one or more push arms, and a crossbar connected at its laterally outer ends to the push arms. The crossbar can be provided with a pair of laterally spaced gripping surfaces that can be engaged by a caregiver when driving the stroller, and a handle assembly disposed between the gripping surfaces.
Some conventional strollers a braking system that enables a caregiver to lock at least one of the wheels to prevent the stroller from rolling along the ground surface. Braking systems include an actuator that can be moved with the foot or hand of the caregiver to, in turn, cause a braking member to interlock with at least one of the wheels to prevent the wheel from rotating. The frictional forces between the locked wheel and the ground prevent the stroller from easily moving along the ground. Unfortunately, hand operated braking systems require the caregiver to remove at least one hand from the stroller handle. Foot operated braking systems require the caregiver to divert his or her attention from the child and surrounding environment. Furthermore, conventional braking systems are cumbersome and inconvenient to operate.
What is therefore needed is a braking system for a stroller that is easy to access and operate relative to conventional stroller braking systems.